SFX 2 Tap, Tap
by Danyella Skyler Silverfire
Summary: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington discussing....the night before. Sequal to Squeak.
1. Normal

Title: Tap Tap  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Series/Series: Sequel to Squeak  
  
Pairing(s): Possible future Will/Jack, or maybe the other way around, same with Norrington/Will, or maybe the other way around, or it might be a triad, I'm not sure.  
  
Summary: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington discussing....the night before.  
  
Warnings: Bizarre humor, Jack bashing, Elizabeth bashing, Will being an ass. Mention of weirdness of all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Will?"  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Yes Elizabeth?" *Distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Stop that." *Annoyed*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Hmm...? What?" *Still distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Will, can you please stop the taping?"  
  
"Tapping? What tapping?" *Confused*  
  
"You have the habit of tapping your fingers when you read. It can become quite annoying."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'll stop." *Embarrassed*  
  
"Thank you." *Pleased*  
  
*Pause*  
  
"That's it?!" *Indignant*  
  
"Huh? What?" *Surprised*  
  
"Excuse me?" *Startled*  
  
"All Will get's is a warning. Not even a threat. While I get attacked. With tongs." *Indignant*  
  
"Tongs?" *Squeaks*  
  
"You wouldn't stop."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"I was just having me a bit of fun. You didn't have to go ruin it."  
  
"Fun? What kind of fun?" *Squeaks*  
  
"I did when you wouldn't stop. It was bugging me."  
  
"Stop what?" *Annoyed*  
  
"You weren't protesting when I started."  
  
"Protesting what? Will you two stop ignoring me?" *Angry*  
  
"I thought it was cute when you started. But it got extremely aggravating, very quickly."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"You thought what was cute?"  
  
"Cute? I don't _do_ cute. I'm a bloody pirate, not some... some.... some....eh..."  
  
*Laughter*  
  
"Some... what?" *Curious*  
  
"I forgot what I was going to say. And stop laughing, Will!" *Petulant*  
  
"Your doing it again, Jack."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Don't you two leave me out of the conversation again!" *Pouting*  
  
"So is she."  
  
"Fine. Just ignore me. I'm just feeding and housing you."  
  
"What's she doing that I'm doing?"  
  
"That thing."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"The lip thing." *Annoyed*  
  
"What lip thing?!" *Confused*  
  
"Don't you dare even insinuate that again." *Scandalized*  
  
"Don't ever let it be said that I a mere blacksmith, would ever accuse the brilliant Captain Jack Sparrow of...dare I say it...pouting." *Over dramatized* *Mocking*  
  
"I do _not_ pout!" *Scandalized*  
  
"Damn right. And I don't either." *Agreeing*  
  
"You both are."  
  
"I am not." *Simultaneous*  
  
"Actually, I hate to say this Elizabeth, but Mr. Turner's correct." *Slightly bored*  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" *Indignant*  
  
"Like I care about what a pirate like yourself thinks?"  
  
"Well I never." *Offended*  
  
"Your doing that again, too." *Distracted tone*  
  
*Indignant sputtering*  
  
"Don't start that again, Will. Just tell me and try not to leave me out of the conversation again." *Annoyed*  
  
"Nothing really. Just something Jack was doing last night."  
  
"And just what was Mr. Sparrow doing last night?" *Curious*  
  
"That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Nothing that wasn't as childish as his usual." *Distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"I'm not a child."  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"I know, I know, your _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Get over yourself already." *Distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Well I never." *Huffy*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"Stop imitating Norrington as well."  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"What was Jack doing Will." *Angry*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
"He was...Mmph." *Muffled*  
  
"Now ye wouldn't be saying anything that would ruin ol' Jack's reputation would you?" *Threatening whisper*  
  
"Mr. Sparrow! Unhand Mr. Turner at once." *Stuffy*  
  
"Jack!" *Startled*  
  
"Ump!"  
  
"That was rude Jack." *Angry*  
  
"Well ye didn't have to elbow me lad." *Annoyed*  
  
"If you are going to act like a child I should treat you like one."  
  
"I pity your child then if you would threaten them with tongs!"  
  
"That was _all_ for you Jack."  
  
"Why is it that everyone always forgets the Captain. It's always, Jack, or Sparrow, never Captain Jack Sparrow." *Mutters*  
  
"Will just tell me what the thing with the tongs is before something else comes up!"  
  
"I used tongs on the bed."  
  
"What does the bed have to do with anything?" *Startled*  
  
"Fine then just ruin me reputation. See if I care." *Mutters in disgust*  
  
"He was jumping on the bed and wouldn't stop. So I stopped him."  
  
"With _tongs_!?"  
  
"It's better not to think about it."  
  
"Yer just evil lad. Ye know that?"  
  
"Well according to you and Elizabeth I'm a pirate, so I guess I would have to be evil."  
  
"If it is not one thing with you Mr. Turner, it is the other."  
  
"Indeed." *Pause* "Wait a second... who did I just agree with?!" *Horrified*  
  
"Me." *Pleased*  
  
"That's new. Anyway here you go Elizabeth. I've finished reading it."  
  
"So what do you think?" *Querying*  
  
"I think that you're insane. But that's not new, so I'll just say that it's interesting."  
  
"I am not insane." *Indignant*  
  
"Elizabeth, I have known you since we were ten. The entire time you have been obsessed with pirates. And not in a healthy way. So yes, I can rightly say that you are insane."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"I do _not_ look like that." *Indignant*  
  
"There's a difference between a man and a woman pouting. But it's still close enough."  
  
"I've never been so insulted."  
  
"Jack, I have seen you called a woman by a sober priest, in broad daylight, while shirtless. I am just saying that you look feminine when you get that look. A total poof, but feminine."  
  
"Really?" *Surprised*  
  
"I thought we agreed never to talk about that lad."  
  
"You agreed, I just laughed."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Maybe if he shaved."  
  
"Commodore!"  
  
*Laughter*  
  
"Why did I agree to come here!"  
  
"Because you accepted my invitation to spend the holidays here."  
  
"Oh, right. Damn Lizzy and her logic." *Mutters*  
  
*Laughter*  
  
"And will you stop laughing, lad! It's not that funny." *Pause* "I get no respect" *Mutters* "Fine, fine, I'll have a look see at this 'novel.'" *Exasperated*  
  
"NO!" *Horrified*  
  
"Come on, Lizzy. Ye let the lad read it."  
  
"Well... He's read my writing before... he knows what to expect."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"It's terrible isn't it."  
  
"Actually it's surprisingly good. I do _not_ want to know where she get's the information, or even the idea's from though."  
  
*Pause*  
  
"Know I really want to read it. Come on Lizzy! Let yer ol' friend Captain Jack Sparrow have a look see."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ah, come on. I won't poke fun." *Whining*  
  
"That is not it."  
  
*Snorts* "That's for sure."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, William Turner." *Huffy*  
  
"Oooo....she used your full name." *Simultaneous*  
  
*Stunned silence*  
  
"Did they just..."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Together?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
*Embarrassed silence*  
  
"Come on, Lizzy!"  
  
"Don't start that again. Especially after saying the exact same thing as Commodore Norrington, at the exact same time."  
  
"Come now, lass. That was an accident. Ye know that. It was a little to soon for us."  
  
*Silence*  
  
"It was something I said wasn't it?" *Confused*  
  
"This is going to be a long day. And we just finished breakfast." *Mutters*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know that was fucked. But you have to admit funny. And the sad thing is I can see it. Anyway Read, Review all that good stuff, but most of all tell your friends. Anyway, don't know if I should continue. Maybe I will. If properly motivated. Feel free to suggest anything you wish. 


	2. With Names

Title: Tap Tap  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Author: Danyella Skyler Silverfire  
  
Website: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre(s): Humor  
  
Series/Series: Sequel to Squeak  
  
Pairing(s): Possible future Will/Jack, or maybe the other way around, same with Norrington/Will, or maybe the other way around, or it might be a triad, I'm not sure.  
  
Summary: Will, Jack, Elizabeth, and Norrington discussing....the night before.  
  
Warnings: Bizarre humor, Jack bashing, Elizabeth bashing, Will being an ass. Mention of weirdness of all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them though I wish I did.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
E: "Will?"  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
W: "Yes Elizabeth?" *Distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
E: "Stop that." *Annoyed*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
W: "Hmm...? What?" *Still distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
W: "Will, can you please stop the taping?"  
  
W: "Tapping? What tapping?" *Confused*  
  
E: "You have the habit of tapping your fingers when you read. It can become quite annoying."  
  
W: "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'll stop." *Embarrassed*  
  
E: "Thank you." *Pleased*  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "That's it?!" *Indignant*  
  
W: "Huh? What?" *Surprised*  
  
E: "Excuse me?" *Startled*  
  
J: "All Will get's is a warning. Not even a threat. While I get attacked. With tongs." *Indignant*  
  
E: "Tongs?" *Squeaks*  
  
W: "You wouldn't stop."  
  
E: "Stop what?"  
  
J: "I was just having me a bit of fun. You didn't have to go ruin it."  
  
E: "Fun? What kind of fun?" *Squeaks*  
  
W: "I did when you wouldn't stop. It was bugging me."  
  
E: "Stop what?" *Annoyed*  
  
J: "You weren't protesting when I started."  
  
E: "Protesting what? Will you two stop ignoring me?" *Angry*  
  
W: "I thought it was cute when you started. But it got extremely aggravating, very quickly."  
  
*Pause*  
  
E: "You thought what was cute?"  
  
J: "Cute? I don't _do_ cute. I'm a bloody pirate, not some... some.... some....eh..."  
  
E: *Laughter*  
  
E: "Some... what?" *Curious*  
  
J: "I forgot what I was going to say. And stop laughing, Will!" *Petulant*  
  
W: "Your doing it again, Jack."  
  
J: "Doing what?"  
  
E: "Don't you two leave me out of the conversation again!" *Pouting*  
  
W: "So is she."  
  
E: "Fine. Just ignore me. I'm just feeding and housing you."  
  
J: "What's she doing that I'm doing?"  
  
W: "That thing."  
  
J: "What thing?"  
  
W: "The lip thing." *Annoyed*  
  
E: "What lip thing?!" *Confused*  
  
J: "Don't you dare even insinuate that again." *Scandalized*  
  
W: "Don't ever let it be said that I a mere blacksmith, would ever accuse the brilliant Captain Jack Sparrow of...dare I say it...pouting." *Over dramatized* *Mocking*  
  
E: "I do _not_ pout!" *Scandalized*  
  
J: "Damn right. And I don't either." *Agreeing*  
  
W: "You both are."  
  
E & J: "I am not." *Simultaneous*  
  
N: "Actually, I hate to say this Elizabeth, but Mr. Turner's correct." *Slightly bored*  
  
J: "Hey! What about me?!" *Indignant*  
  
N: "Like I care about what a pirate like yourself thinks?"  
  
J: "Well I never." *Offended*  
  
W: "Your doing that again, too." *Distracted tone*  
  
J: *Indignant sputtering*  
  
E: "Don't start that again, Will. Just tell me and try not to leave me out of the conversation again." *Annoyed*  
  
W: "Nothing really. Just something Jack was doing last night."  
  
N: "And just what was Mr. Sparrow doing last night?" *Curious*  
  
J: "That's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."  
  
W: "Nothing that wasn't as childish as his usual." *Distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
J: "I'm not a child."  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
W: "I know, I know, your _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Get over yourself already." *Distracted*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
J: "Well I never." *Huffy*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
W: "Stop imitating Norrington as well."  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
E: "What was Jack doing Will." *Angry*  
  
*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*  
  
W: "He was...Mmph." *Muffled*  
  
J: "Now ye wouldn't be saying anything that would ruin ol' Jack's reputation would you?" *Threatening whisper*  
  
N: "Mr. Sparrow! Unhand Mr. Turner at once." *Stuffy*  
  
E: "Jack!" *Startled*  
  
J: "Ump!"  
  
W: "That was rude Jack." *Angry*  
  
J: "Well ye didn't have to elbow me lad." *Annoyed*  
  
W: "If you are going to act like a child I should treat you like one."  
  
J: "I pity your child then if you would threaten them with tongs!"  
  
W: "That was _all_ for you Jack."  
  
J: "Why is it that everyone always forgets the Captain. It's always, Jack, or Sparrow, never Captain Jack Sparrow." *Mutters*  
  
E: "Will just tell me what the thing with the tongs is before something else comes up!"  
  
W: "I used tongs on the bed."  
  
E: "What does the bed have to do with anything?" *Startled*  
  
J: "Fine then just ruin me reputation. See if I care." *Mutters in disgust*  
  
W: "He was jumping on the bed and wouldn't stop. So I stopped him."  
  
E: "With _tongs_!?"  
  
W: "It's better not to think about it."  
  
J: "Yer just evil lad. Ye know that?"  
  
W: "Well according to you and Elizabeth I'm a pirate, so I guess I would have to be evil."  
  
N: "If it is not one thing with you Mr. Turner, it is the other."  
  
J: "Indeed." *Pause* "Wait a second... who did I just agree with?!" *Horrified*  
  
N: "Me." *Pleased*  
  
W: "That's new. Anyway here you go Elizabeth. I've finished reading it."  
  
E: "So what do you think?" *Querying*  
  
W: "I think that you're insane. But that's not new, so I'll just say that it's interesting."  
  
E: "I am not insane." *Indignant*  
  
W: "Elizabeth, I have known you since we were ten. The entire time you have been obsessed with pirates. And not in a healthy way. So yes, I can rightly say that you are insane."  
  
*Silence*  
  
J: "I do _not_ look like that." *Indignant*  
  
W: "There's a difference between a man and a woman pouting. But it's still close enough."  
  
J: "I've never been so insulted."  
  
W: "Jack, I have seen you called a woman by a sober priest, in broad daylight, while shirtless. I am just saying that you look feminine when you get that look. A total poof, but feminine."  
  
E: "Really?" *Surprised*  
  
J: "I thought we agreed never to talk about that lad."  
  
W: "You agreed, I just laughed."  
  
*Pause*  
  
N: "Maybe if he shaved."  
  
E: "Commodore!"  
  
W: *Laughter*  
  
J: "Why did I agree to come here!"  
  
E: "Because you accepted my invitation to spend the holidays here."  
  
J: "Oh, right. Damn Lizzy and her logic." *Mutters*  
  
W: *Laughter*  
  
J: "And will you stop laughing, lad! It's not that funny." *Pause* "I get no respect" *Mutters* "Fine, fine, I'll have a look see at this 'novel.'" *Exasperated*  
  
E: "NO!" *Horrified*  
  
J: "Come on, Lizzy. Ye let the lad read it."  
  
E: "Well... He's read my writing before... he knows what to expect."  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "It's terrible isn't it."  
  
W: "Actually it's surprisingly good. I do _not_ want to know where she get's the information, or even the idea's from though."  
  
*Pause*  
  
J: "Know I really want to read it. Come on Lizzy! Let yer ol' friend Captain Jack Sparrow have a look see."  
  
E: "No!"  
  
J: "Ah, come on. I won't poke fun." *Whining*  
  
E: "That is not it."  
  
W: *Snorts* "That's for sure."  
  
E: "What's that supposed to mean, William Turner." *Huffy*  
  
N & J: "Oooo....she used your full name." *Simultaneous*  
  
*Stunned silence*  
  
E: "Did they just..."  
  
W: "Uh-huh."  
  
E: "Together?"  
  
W: "Uh-huh."  
  
*Embarrassed silence*  
  
J: "Come on, Lizzy!"  
  
E: "Don't start that again. Especially after saying the exact same thing as Commodore Norrington, at the exact same time."  
  
J: "Come now, lass. That was an accident. Ye know that. It was a little to soon for us."  
  
*Silence*  
  
J: "It was something I said wasn't it?" *Confused*  
  
W: "This is going to be a long day. And we just finished breakfast." *Mutters*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I know that was fucked. But you have to admit funny. And the sad thing is I can see it. Anyway Read, Review all that good stuff, but most of all tell your friends. Anyway, don't know if I should continue. Maybe I will. If properly motivated. Feel free to suggest anything you wish. 


End file.
